The main objective of this proposed work is to determine cell-mediated immunity in depth of patients with Hodgkin's disease, using several in vitro immunologic assays and in vivo skin test response. The results of these tests among each other and the results of each test with the clinical course of the disease will be correlated. The effect of treatment including immunotherapy on cell-mediated immunity will be investigated. The suppressor activity of monocytes on lymphocyte function will be studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Han, T. and Takita, J. Inhibition of mixed lymphocyte reaction by thoracic duct lymph: Removal of inhibitory effect by thoracic duct drainage in lung cancer. Surg. Oncol. 8: 237-243, 1976. Han, T. and Dadey, B. Human peripheral blood T and B lymphocytes: Blastogenic response to mitogens and antigens. New York State J. Med. 77: 19-22, 1977.